


Flynncest Drabble III - with Alan

by telera



Series: Kevin and Sam universe [8]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera





	Flynncest Drabble III - with Alan

Sam struggles with dad, but even more so with Alan. After all, he has been his dad for twenty years, and Sam  _knows_ him. He knows his right knee aches on cold days, knows he always has black coffee with sugar for breakfast and knows  _Doctor Who_  is his favourite TV series. How many times have they seen it together?  
  
It feels even worse to want Alan, so when he enters the bedroom Sam puts up a fight. They struggle because it’s what Sam needs, and Alan lets him kick and bite and cry, wrestling with him to absolve him of the guilt that consumes him.  
  
It never takes long for Sam to accept the illusion of defeat, and Alan makes him kneel facing the headboard and pins him hard against the wall.   
  
‘I see you love your dad very much’ he says parting his ass cheeks and fingering the cum in and out his asshole ‘Will you love me the same?’  
  
Sam moans with lust, and cums over the fingers that taught him shell programming and bandaged his bruises last Christmas.


End file.
